Les ennuis du divorce
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Désolé pour le titre, mais j'avais pas d'inspiration xD je le change dès que j'ai mieux u u"  Yû et Lavi se rencontre en boîte et vont rapidement former un couple, cependant quand une ex s'en mêle, la vie peut vite virer au cauchemard.
1. Chapitre 1

Me revoilou pour ma troisième fic ! (encore plus courte que la précédente) ^^""""""

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf UN. mais je dis pas qui s'est, il apparait que dans le chapitre 2 u_u"

Enfin~bref~~ Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Un vendredi soir en boîte, Yû se rend sur la piste de danse.

Lavi (s'étant rendu dans la même boite, danse)

Yû (en dansant, remarque un beau rouquin)

Lavi (danse en rythme avec la musique)

Yû (danse toujours, l'observe, se rapprochant un peu)

Lavi (se tourne vers lui sans faire exprès)

Yû (sourit un peu)

Lavi (le dévisage quelques secondes de son beau regard vert puis sourit)

Une musique de zouk commence, Yû se rapproche encore et danse avec lui.

Lavi (danse toujours)

Yû (danse près de lui toute la durée de la musique, le regardant la majeure partie du temps)

Lavi (se déhanche contre lui encore au rythme de la musique)

Yû (profite de chaque effleurement de leurs corps)

Lavi (le regarde dans les yeux)

Yû (le regarde aussi)

Lavi (enlace son cou de ses bras)

Yû (prend sa taille)

Lavi (se colle plus à lui)

Yû (effleure son bassin du sien à plusieurs reprises)

Lavi (respire plus vite à cause de ça mais aussi la chaleur et le fait de danser depuis un moment)

La musique finit un peu plus tard.

Yû : tu veux boire un verre ?

Lavi : oui je veux bien. ^^

Ils vont au bar, Yû paye la consommation.

Lavi (prend un havana coca)

Yû (boit quelques gorgées)

Lavi (reprend son souffle)

Yû : tu danse très bien.

Lavi : merci, toi aussi. ^^

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (boit une gorgé) : tu viens souvent ici ?

Yû : ça fait deux semaines, environ.

Lavi : tu venais jamais avant ?

Yû : non. En faite... Je viens de divorcer.

Lavi : ah désolé...

Yû : ne prend pas cet air, ce n'est pas si grave, y'a pas eu mort d'homme.

Lavi : oui c'est vrai ^^

Yû : au faite, je m'appelle Yû, et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Lavi : Lavi ^^

Yû (lui serre la main)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Lavi : je vais à la faculté de droit pour devenir avocat.

Yû : un domaine intéressant.

Lavi : oui, et toi tu fais quoi ?

Yû : je suis kiné et ostéopathe.

Lavi : tu dois être bon masseur alors. x)

Yû : tu es intéressé ?

Lavi : c'est toujours agréable non ?

Yû : c'est vrai... (lui tend sa carte) si y'a besoin, appelle-moi.

Lavi (prend la carte)

Yû (boit un peu)

Lavi (finit le verre)

Yû : on y retourne ?

Lavi : oui (se lève)

Yû (de même, et retourne sur la piste)

Lavi (danse près de lui)

Ils restent jusque tard dans la nuit, puis ils s'apprêtent à partir.

Lavi (cherche ses clefs de voiture)

Yû : tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Lavi : ... Mes clefs.

Yû : tu ne te souviens pas où tu les rangé ?

Lavi : dans mon sac mais il y a tellement de chose (retient un bâillement)

Yû : vu ta fatigue, vaut mieux pas que tu prennes le volant.

Lavi : super je vais rentrer à pied alors.

Yû : y'a environ 10min de marche entre ici et chez moi. Tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit à mon appart.

Lavi : hm d'accord.

Ils vont chez Yû.

Yû : je te laisse mon lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Lavi : ah c'est gentil merci. ^^

Yû : de rien. (le conduit à sa chambre, prend une couverture) bonne nuit. (va dans le salon)

Lavi (se met en caleçon et se couche, s'endort rapidement)

Yû (dort pas trop bien) [le canapé, c'est pas tout confort]

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (se lève assez tôt, se fait du café)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (va prendre une douche)

Lavi (émerge difficilement)

Yû (sort, met un peignoir, attend que Lavi sorte de sa chambre)

Lavi (se lève, chancelant, sort de la chambre)

Yû (entend la porte s'ouvrir, donc va vers sa chambre) bonjour.

Lavi (le regarde) : ... Hey, t'es le gars d'hier... =.=' qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Yû : tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? Je t'ai invité à passer la nuit ici parce que tu n'étais pas en état de conduire.

Lavi : ... Ah... Merci ^/^"

Yû (sourit, et va s'habiller)

Lavi (va prendre une douche)

Yû (aère sa chambre et retourne dans le salon)

Lavi (arrive en serviette)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : je peux t'emprunter des vêtements propres ?

Yû : je sais pas si ça sera à ta taille, mais tu peux y aller.

Lavi : Merci ^^ (tourne les talons)

Yû (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Lavi (retourne à la chambre de Yû pour s'habiller)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (arrive cinq minutes plus tard, habillé) [il a fait des revers aux bas du jean et aux manches de la chemise]

Yû : tu veux un café ou tu pars chercher ta bagnole ?

Lavi : je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Yû : tu me dérange pas.

Lavi : oui mais je vais quand même y aller.

Yû : ok. Je te raccompagne ?

Lavi : si tu as du temps à perdre.

Yû : j'en ai plein à perdre. (se lève, va mettre sa veste)

Lavi (met la sienne et prend son sac)

Yû (marche à côté de lui)

Lavi (tout en marchant, repère l'endroit)

Ils arrivent jusqu'à la voiture.

Lavi : eh bien merci ^^ (ouvre sa voiture)

Yû : de rien. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance (lui sert la main et tourne les talons)

Lavi (le regarde partir)

Yû (retourne chez lui)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (glandouille chez lui)

Lavi (hésite beaucoup avant de lui envoyer un sms pour que Yû ait son numéro)

Yû (sourit en recevant le message, le remercie de lui avoir donné)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre et écrit) : de rien, tu fais quoi ?

Yû : je m'ennuie.

Lavi : =o ah pas de chance

Yû : passer de mari à célibataire ça fait pas mal de changement.

Lavi : c'est vrai, c'est pas trop dur ?

Yû : je vais m'y faire.

Lavi : d'accord :-X

Yû : tu veux me tenir compagnie ? X)

Lavi : pourquoi pas j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Yû : on se retrouve où ?

Lavi : chez toi ? Chez moi ? Autre part ?

Yû : je sais pas où tu habite

Lavi : alors chez toi ?

Yû : ok.

Lavi : j'arrive.

Yû : a toute.

Lavi (se lève, va à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu et tout et tout, prend ses clef de voiture et va chez Yû, se gare dix minutes plus tard devant chez lui)

Yû (va lui ouvrir)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : entre.

Lavi (entre donc)

Yû : tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Lavi : de l'eau s'il te plait.

Yû (lui en sert)

Lavi : Merci (prend le verre)

Yû (s'assoit sur le canapé)

Lavi (vient à coté de lui)

Yû : tu veux faire quoi ?

Lavi : hm... Y a quoi à faire ici ?

Yû : que dalle. Pourquoi tu crois que je m'ennuie ?

Lavi (rit)

Yû : on peut regarder un film.

Lavi : ok

Yû (lui montre les DVD qu'il a)

Lavi (en choisit un au hasard)

Yû (met le film)

Lavi (le regarde, jetant parfois un regard à Yû)

Yû (le regarde aussi de temps à autre)

Lavi (se rapproche)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (rougit, garde les yeux rivés sur la télé)

Yû (remarque son rougissement, puis se reconcentre sur le film)

Lavi (regarde toujours le film)

Yû (tourne les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui au même moment)

Yû (détourne les yeux, gêné)

Lavi (plus que gêné)

Yû (reste les yeux rivés sur l'écran)

Lavi (les garde baissés jusqu'à la fin)

Yû (à la fin, va ranger le DVD)

Lavi (n'ose pas bouger)

Yû : ... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Lavi : je sais pas.

Yû (se rassoit à côté)

Lavi (regarde par terre)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : oui, oui. ^^'

Yû : hm.

Lavi : euh... On... On peut aller chez moi...

Yû : si tu veux.

Lavi (se lève et prend ses affaires)

Yû (prend sa veste)

Lavi (va à sa voiture)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (monte dans sa voiture et démarre)

Yû (monte côté passager)

Lavi (se rend à son appartement)

Yû (mémorise l'adresse)

Lavi (monte au dernier étage de l'immeuble)

Yû : c'est pas mal...

Lavi : le problème c'est que je peux pas faire le moindre bruit le soir. (pose sa veste sur le porte manteau)

Yû : l'inconvénient des apparts.

Lavi : mais bon, puisque je ne marche pas en talon, que j'ai ni chien, ni amant, ça va.

Yû : et tes voisins sont sympas ?

Lavi : assez mais je ne les côtoie pas.

Yû : tu ne dois pas avoir trop de temps avec tes études.

Lavi : oui (ouvre la porte de son bureau qui est plein à ras bord de bouquin, court, etc)

Yû : wouaw...

Lavi : parfois tout me tombe dessus... C'est affreux.

Yû : ça pourrait être mieux rangé.

Lavi : je suis pas doué pour ça.

Yû : ça n'a rien de bien compliqué. Tu veux de l'aide ?

Lavi : pourquoi pas. ^^

Yû (sourit et commence à ranger)

Lavi (l'aide)

Ils passent l'après-midi à ranger.

Le soir, quand c'est fini.

Lavi : fiou enfin !

Yû : essaie de ne pas tout déranger.

Lavi : oui bien sur. ^^

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (en allant dans sa chambre) : tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Yû : non.

Lavi : alors reste pour la nuit.

Yû : d'accord.

Lavi : je te laisse ma chambre.

Yû : merci.

Lavi : tu as faim ?

Yû : oui, un peu.

Lavi (va à la cuisine)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (se penche soudainement pour caresser son chat)

Yû : comment il s'appelle ?

Lavi : Sushi.

Yû : c'est pas un nom pour un chat ça. x)

Lavi : c'est vrai qu'il t'irais mieux, comme surnom.

Yû : très drôle u.u"

Lavi : x) mon petit sushi~

Yû : -.-

Lavi (caresse sa joue en riant et tourne les talons)

Yû : tch'

Lavi (fait à manger)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (met la table dans la salle à manger et sert le repas)

Yû : bon app' (mange)

Lavi : Merci, à toi aussi.

Yû (mange tranquillement)

Lavi (pareil)

Après mangé, Yû débarrasse.

Lavi (va préparer la chambre)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (ferme les volets)

Yû (s'assoit sur le lit)

Lavi (range quelques affaires)

Yû (retire son haut)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (se glisse sous les couvertures)

Lavi (va près de lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ... (se penche au dessus de lui)

Yû (surpris, mais ne recule pas)

Lavi (pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Yû (ferme les yeux, participe doucement)

Lavi (prend timidement sa main dans la sienne)

Yû (serre sa main, l'autre vient caresser sa nuque)

Lavi (approfondit le baiser)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (rompt le baiser par manque de souffle)

Yû (le regarde, les joues un peu rougies)

Lavi (beaucoup plus rouge que lui, se redresse)

Yû (gêné, ne sait pas quoi dire)

Lavi (quitte rapidement la chambre avec un bref bonne nuit)

Yû (reste muet)

Lavi (ne dort presque pas de la nuit)

Yû (se lève très tôt, n'a pas beaucoup dormi)

Lavi (sur le canapé, caresse sushi)

Yû (s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... Pour hier...

Lavi : je suis désolé...

Yû : ... Je... Je t'en veux pas...

Lavi : hm... Oublie ça.

Yû : ... [perte d'espoir x)]

Lavi : je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, vraiment je suis désolé...

Yû (prend timidement sa main)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû (prend ses lèvres)

Lavi : O/O (est très agréablement surpris)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi (sa langue rejoint la sienne)

Yû (fait durer le baiser, et le rompt lorsque l'air vient à manquer)

Lavi (le regarde, le visage rouge)

Yû (est aussi un peu rouge)

Lavi (lui sourit timidement)

Yû (répond à son sourire)

Lavi : ... Je... Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça ^/^

Yû : moi non plus.

Lavi : ... Surtout que tu es à peine divorcé...

Yû : et ça devrait m'empêcher d'avoir une nouvelle relation ?

Lavi : ... Je sais pas mais... Pour te marier avec elle, tu devais vraiment l'aimer...

Yû : et depuis il s'est passé pas mal de chose.

Lavi : ... Je peux savoir quoi ?

Yû : ... elle... elle m'a trompé...

Lavi : ... Ah... (caresse sa joue)

Yû : enfin... c'est plus important...

Lavi (embrasse sa mâchoire)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Yû : non, rien.

Lavi : ^^ (l'embrasse en se collant à lui)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (met fin au baiser plus tard)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (sourit et se blottit contre lui)

Le portable de Yû sonne.

Yû : excuse-moi (regarde qui appelle, soupire s'éloigne un peu et décroche) : allo ?

Lenalee : où tu es ?

Yû : en quoi ça te regarde ?

Lenalee : ton fils veut te voir.

Yû : et toi tu es où ?

Lenalee : devant chez toi.

Yû : d'accord, j'arrive d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, et la prochaine fois, ça serait bien que tu préviennes avant de débarquer à l'improviste. (raccroche)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : désolé, mais je dois partir.

Lavi : ah d'accord...

Yû : à plus. (l'embrasse et sort)

Lavi (va prendre sa douche)

Yû (arrive enfin chez lui)

Lenalee : c'est pas trop tôt.

Yû : si tu m'avais prévenu, je serais pas sorti. (prend Sora dans ses bras) Salut mon bonhomme.

Sora : papa ^^ (le serre contre lui)

Lenalee : tu lui manque beaucoup.

Yû : Il me manque aussi, mais vu que c'est toi qui as la garde...

Lenalee : je pense que ça sera mieux pour lui si on vivait ensemble.

Yû : Je ne veux plus vivre avec toi.

Lenalee : tu es le seul homme que j'ai toujours aimé.

Yû : alors pourquoi tu m'as trompé ?

Lenalee : on en a déjà parlé, j'ai été dépassé par les événements.

Yû : les bonnes excuses... (entre dans l'appart, va s'assoir sur le canapé, Sora sur ses genoux)

Lenalee (s'assoit près de lui)

Yû (embrasse la joue de son fiston)

Sora : ^^

Lenalee : vous êtes si beaux ensembles.

Yû : Tu peux te taire que je profite du moment ?

Sora : vous disputez pas. (croise les bras)

Yû (esquisse un sourire, et ébouriffe les cheveux de Sora)

Sora (rit)

Lenalee : ... On pourrait faire une semaine sur deux ?

Yû : d'accord.

Lenalee : et... Tu pourrais venir à la maison pendant ma semaine

Yû : J'ai du travail aussi tu sais. (tout ça pour pas venir la voir XD)

Lenalee : justement, la maison est plus proche.

Yû : Je suis très bien ici.

Lenalee (soupire d'énervement)

Yû : Laisse tomber, je reviendrais pas.

Lenalee : mais Kanda je t'aime.

Yû : tch'

Sora : j'ai soif.

Yû (le pose au sol, lui prend la main et l'emmène à la cuisine) : tu veux quoi ?

Sora : de la pomme.

Yû (lui sert du jus de pomme)

Lenalee (lui donne le sac du gosse avec pas mal de ses affaires) : je reviendrai le chercher dimanche prochain.

Yû : Ok.

Lenalee (embrasse son fils et s'en va)

Yû (installe les affaires de son fils dans sa chambre) [c'est parti pour une semaine de canapé XD]

* * *

encore 3 chapitres ^^ (oui, je sais c'est court u_u")

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

En ce magnifique jeudi 2 septembre, nous avons eu... la rentrée... oh joie de retrouver les cours... Que les déprimés me suivent ! (se suicide en sautant d'une chaise... pas efficace, mais c'est le but)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (appelle Yû le soir)

Yû : allo ?

Lavi : salut c'est moi.

Yû : salut, désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Lavi : c'est pas grave, on peut se voir ce soir ?

Yû : que si tu te déplace, je quitte pas mon appart.

Lavi : d'accord, je passe au chinois avant de venir ou tu as de quoi manger ?

Yû : j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Lavi : d'accord alors j'arrive. ^^

Yû (va faire la cuisine, surveille aussi Sora)

Lavi (arrive un quart d'heure plus tard)

Sora est allongé sur le tapis [les gosses ça fait n'importe quoi]

Yû (est assit sur son canapé)

Lavi (frappe timidement)

Yû (va ouvrir, le laisse entrer)

Sora (regarde Lavi, toujours par terre)

Lavi (sourit et enlace Yû)

Yû (participe à l'étreinte)

Sora (vient près d'eux, dévisageant Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde, s'agenouille) : bonjour toi. ^^

Sora : bonjour.

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : je te connais pas, tu es qui ? X)

Sora : Sora. ^^

Lavi : que tu es mignon (embrasse sa joue et se relève)

Sora (tend les bras vers Yû)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : c'est ton neveu ?

Yû : non, c'est mon fils.

Lavi (se fige)

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : ...

Yû : La terre appelle Lavi. -.-

Sora (regarde Lavi)

Lavi : ... I... Il est magnifique. *_*

Yû (sourit) : tu trouve aussi. (embrasse la joue de Sora)

Sora : ^^

Lavi : Il a tes yeux ^^ (à Sora) et tu as quel âge ?

Sora : deux ans !

Yû : et demi.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut qu'il aille dormir. Donc on va manger.

Lavi (prend Sora dans ses bras)

Sora (lui pince les joues, rit)

Lavi (tire la langue)

Sora (la tire aussi)

Yû : venez manger au lieu de faire des grimaces

Lavi (range sa langue et va à la cuisine avec Sora)

Yû (sert les plats)

Sora (à sa place, mange tout seul, pas encore super proprement)

Lavi (prend une serviette et essuie son menton)

Yû (sourit, et n'a d'yeux que pour son fils)

Lavi (se tourne vers Yû)

Yû (mange en regardant Sora)

Sora (s'amuse à empiler les aliments qui restent dans son assiette)

Lavi (mange aussi)

Sora : voilà (montre sa pyramide de nourriture)

Yû : c'est très beau.

Sora : ^^

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : maintenant tu finis ton assiette.

Sora : j'veux pas.

Yû : si tu ne mange pas tout, le vilain croquemitaine viendra te dévorer cette nuit.

Sora (mange)

Lavi : mon dieu, il me terrorisait aussi quand j'étais gosse. ^^

Yû : x)

Sora : il est méchant, mais papa va le tuer (finit son assiette)

Lavi : Il ferait ça ?

Sora : oui ^^

Yû : Lavi, tu veux bien faire la vaisselle ?

Lavi : j'aurais le droit à tes câlins ?

Yû : oui. (emmène Sora à la salle de bain, le lave, lui met son pyjama et le coucher)

Lavi (fait la vaisselle)

Yû (revient quand Sora dort)

Lavi (est assis sur le canapé)

Yû (s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (participe avec douceur)

Yû (le colle à lui)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque, dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit doucement)

Yû : dis, tu as cours demain ?

Lavi : oui pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que je travaille et je dois faire garder Sora.

Lavi : ah, dans mon école il y a une sorte de garderie pour ceux qui on aussi des enfants et qui ne peuvent pas les faire garder.

Yû : vraiment ? Tu pourrais l'y emmener le temps que je trouve quelqu'un ?

Lavi : bien sur, en plus j'y passe mon temps libre.

Yû (sourit) : je te remercie.

Lavi : de rien (caresse sa joue)

Yû : maintenant, ah moins de vouloir passer ta nuit sur le canapé, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Lavi : hm... J'hésite, j'ai envie de dormir avec toi~

Yû : dès que j'ai le temps, j'achète un lit supplémentaire.

Lavi : ma mère a un petit lit pour enfant, tu le voudrais ? (monte sur ses genoux)

Yû : hm pourquoi pas.

Lavi (embrasse son cou à nouveau)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (se cambre doucement, suçote sa peau)

Yû : Hh...

Lavi (se colle mieux à lui)

Yû (presse ses fesses)

Lavi : hm (fait de petit mouvement de bassin)

Yû (soupire longuement)

Lavi (accentue et inspire sensuellement)

Yû (reprend avidement ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse avec ardeur)

Yû (glisse ses mains sous son T-shirt)

Lavi (frissonne et détache sa chemise)

Yû (dévore son cou)

Lavi : Hh~ !

Yû (arrête avant de ne plus en être capable) : on devrait pas aller plus loin pour l'instant.

Lavi (haletant) : pourquoi ?

Yû : y'en a un que j'ai pas envi de réveiller.

Lavi : je peux être très silencieux.

Yû : même... sa mère revient le chercher dans une semaine, tu peux bien attendre jusque là.

Lavi : une semaine...

Yû : et comme ça on aura pris le temps de bien se connaitre.

Lavi : ... D'accord...

Yû (l'embrasse chastement)

Lavi (répond avec douceur puis se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (met sa veste)

Yû : je t'amène Sora à quelle heure ?

Lavi : sept heures et demi.

Yû : ok, à demain.

Lavi (l'embrasse et part)

Yû (va se coucher)

Lavi (rentre chez lui et se couche aussi)

Le lendemain, Yû réveille Sora et le prépare, et l'amène chez Lavi à l'heure dite.

Lavi (leur ouvre, habillé avec l'uniforme de la faculté [pantalon et chemise noir] et sans bandana)

Yû : salut.

Sora (à moitié endormi, bâille) [kawaii x)]

Lavi : salut vous deux (amène Sora dans le salon où la télé est allumé sur une chaine pour enfant puis se tourne vers Yû) : il a mangé ?

Yû : Oui, c'est bon.

Sora (regarde la télé)

Lavi (enlace doucement Yû)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (capture ses lèvres)

Yû (participe)

Sora (rit devant les dessins animés)

Lavi (caresse la joue de Yû pendant le baiser)

Yû (joue longuement avec sa langue)

Lavi (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Yû (rompt le baiser plus tard, reprend son souffle)

Lavi (rit doucement, haletant)

Sora (voit le chat de Lavi, lui court après pour le caresser)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : hm... Je crains pour mon Sushi là... x')

Yû : Mais Sora n'a pas de griffe.

Lavi : oui mais il a quand même une sacrée poigne (tire sa langue que Sora à tiré la veille)

Yû : tu l'as cherché aussi. x)

Lavi (caresse ses lèvres de sa langue)

Yû (entrouvre les lèvres, et sa langue rejoint celle de Lavi)

Ils partagent un long et langoureux baiser alors que Sushi, suivit de près par Sora, vient se cacher entre les jambes presque enlacées des deux amoureux.

Sora (essaie de suivre le chat au milieu des jambes des adultes)

Yû (s'écarte, prend Sora dans ses bras) : C'est pas comme ça qu'on attrape un chat.

Lavi (prend doucement le chat tremblant dans ses bras et s'agenouille près de Sora)

Sora (tend les mains vers le chat)

Lavi : caresse-le un peu avant de le prendre.

Sora (caresse la tête du chat)

Lavi (le lui donne quand le chat se met à ronronner)

Sora (continue de câliner le chat)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (revient près de Yû)

Yû : bon, je vais devoir y aller.

Lavi : Je te le ramène chez toi vers dix huit heures ?

Yû : Plutôt vers 19h. Je risque de pas être rentré avant.

Lavi : d'accord... Sora, papa s'en va.

Sora (regarde Yû, puis va s'accrocher à lui)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras) : Je dois aller travailler, tu vas rester avec Lavi, et on se revoit ce soir d'accord ?

Sora : non, j'veux rester avec toi.

Yû : je sais, moi aussi.

Lavi : ...

Yû (chuchote) : si t'es sage, t'aura un cadeau.

Sora (intéressé) : c'est quoi ?

Yû : c'est une surprise. x)

Sora : dis !

Yû : tu verras ce soir, mais pour ça, faut que tu sois raisonnable. D'accord mon bonhomme ?

Sora : oui. ^^

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (sourit tendrement)

Yû (le repose au sol, va embrasser Lavi et s'en va travailler)

Lavi (met la veste à Sora et prend la sienne) : on y va aussi ?

Sora : d'accord...

Lavi : tu as déjà pris le bus de ville ?

Sora (fait non de la tête)

Lavi : tu vas voir alors (prend sa main et ils sortent, se rendent à l'arrêt de bus)

Sora (regarde partout)

Le bus arrive, Lavi achète un ticket pour Sora et montre sa carte de bus au chauffeur

Lavi : tu veux poinçonner ton ticket ?

Sora : quoi ?

Lavi (prend Sora dans ses bras) : regarde, tu dois glisser le ticket dans la fente, ça va couper le coin et comme ça, ça prouve que tu as pris le bus.

Sora (fait ce qu'il dit)

Lavi : bravo, faudra le dire à papa il sera fier de toi. ^^

Sora : ^^

Ils vont s'assoir et descendent dix minutes plus tard devant la fac.

Sora : c'est quoi ?

Lavi : mon école, c'est la que je travaille.

Link : Salut Lavi (voit Sora) tu fais du baby-sitting maintenant ?

Lavi : c'est l'enfant de mon copain ^^ il est mignon hein ?

Link : ê.è depuis quand t'as un copain ?

Lavi : euh... Samedi soir.

Link : Rencontré en boîte je suppose. x)

Lavi : oui et c'est pas moi qui lui ai sauté dessus. ^^

Link : Ah bon ? Ça m'étonne de toi.

Sora (lâche la main de Lavi, va vers la fontaine devant la fac) [il veut la voir de plus près]

Lavi : Sora, fais attention (reprend sa main et l'accompagne à la fontaine)

Sora (regarde la fontaine)

Link : Ah les gosses...

Lavi : j'ai failli tomber dedans la première fois que je suis venu ici. ^^"

Sora (rit)

Link : vas donc le mettre à la garderie, on commence bientôt.

Lavi : oui (emmène Sora à la garderie) tu es gentil avec les autres enfants hein ? Je passerai te voir à midi (embrasse sa joue et le laisse aux mains des nourrices)

Sora (joue avec les autres)

Lavi (revient à midi)

Sora (court vers lui)

Lavi (le prend dans ses bras)

Sora : c'est quand qu'on rentre ?

Lavi : on partira ce soir à dix sept heure, j'ai encore du travail, tu as faim ?

Sora : oui.

Lavi : et qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Sora : une glace ! (tu parle d'un repas)

Lavi : et avant la glace ?

Sora : je sais pas

Lavi : une pizza ?

Sora : d'accord.

Lavi (l'emmène dans une pizzeria)

Sora (regarde les images de pizza au mur pour choisir) je veux celle-là ! (montre une pizza qui est super épicée [mais il en sait rien])

Lavi : elle pique beaucoup cette pizza.

Sora (croise les bras) [il fait son sale gosse]

Lavi : tu vas pas aimer. ^^"

Sora : mais je la veux ! Je vais le dire à papa si t'es méchant.

Lavi : eh bien dis-le, mais regarde, celle la, c'est la même, sans les épices.

Sora (s'assoit par terre et boude)

Lavi : Sora, si tu boude, papa te donnera pas ta surprise.

Sora : maieuh !

A ce même moment, Yû appelle Lavi pour prendre des nouvelles.

Lavi : oui ?

Yû : alors, comment ça se passe ? Il est sage ?

Lavi : il veut une pizza super épicé et pas une autre, il boude. u.u"

Yû : tss, passe-le-moi s'il te plait.

Lavi (donne le portable à Sora) : c'est papa.

Sora (prend le téléphone, tout content)

Yû : ça va bien Sora ?

Sora : Oui. ^^ Mais Lavi veut pas me donner la pizza.

Yû : Si tu prends celle que tu veux, tu seras malade. Alors fais un effort et prends-en une autre.

Sora : mais...

Yû : ta surprise s'enfuit.

Sora : non !

Yû : tu prends une autre pizza ?

Sora : d'accord…

Lavi (récupère le portable)

Yû : c'est bon, achète-lui ce que tu veux.

Lavi : merci ^^ je savais pas comment m'en sortir.

Yû : si jamais y'a un problème, n'hésite pas à appeler.

Lavi : d'accord, à toute alors (l)

Yû : embrasse Sora de ma part. (raccroche)

Sora (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (embrasse Sora, frustré)

Sora : t'as quoi ?

Lavi : toi tu as le droit à un bisou de ton père # (prend deux pizza et de l'eau)

Sora : c'est mon papa, pas le tien. ^^

Lavi : encore heureux, moi c'est mon amoureux

Sora (mange sa pizza)

Lavi (mange aussi)

A la fin, Sora n'a plus faim.

Lavi : c'était bon ?

Sora : oui.

Lavi : aller on retourne à la fac (le prend dans ses bras et le ramène à la garderie pour la sieste, retourne en cours)

Sora (dodote)

Lavi (revient à dix sept heures)

Sora (attendait assis par terre)

Lavi : tu viens ?

Sora : je veux voir papa.

Lavi : il travaille encore là.

Sora: hm... (prend la main de Lavi)

Lavi (l'emmène dans le parc et lui achète une glace)

Sora (mange sa glace, tout sourire)

Lavi : ^^

Le soir, Yû rentre.

Lavi (arrive avec Sora)

Sora : papa !

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (les regarde)

Yû : tu as été sage ?

Sora : oui ! ^^

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (regarde Lavi) : et toi, ça va ?

Lavi : oui, oui ^^

Ils rentrent dans l'appart, Sora va s'affaler dans le canapé.

Lavi (s'assoit par terre)

Yû : Sora, tu ne veux pas ta surprise ?

Sora (se redresse) : si !

Yû (lui donne un paquet)

Lavi (les observe)

Sora (ouvre le paquet, et en sort un lapin en peluche) *_* merci papa ! [vive les lapins xD]

Lavi (sourit)

Sora (regarde sa peluche)

Yû (s'assoit à côté de Lavi)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers Yû)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (la serre doucement)

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule, regarde Sora jouer avec sa peluche)

Lavi (frotte doucement sa tête contre la sienne)

Yû : tu te prends pour un chat maintenant ?

Lavi (se stoppe) : non, non.

Yû : mouais... (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (lui fait tourner la tête vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Yû (sa langue rejoint la sienne)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Sora : moi aussi je veux un câlin

Lavi (Lâche à regret les lèvres de Yû)

Yû (fait signe à Sora de venir)

Sora (vient entre eux)

Lavi (regarde Sora)

Yû (fait un câlin à Sora, et regarde Lavi)

Lavi (toujours pareil)

Yû (sourit) : jaloux ?

Lavi : ... (lève les yeux vers lui) pardon ?

Yû : tu le fixe d'un air envieux.

Sora : ? (regarde Lavi puis Yû)

Lavi : j'adore ses cheveux ^^"

Yû : ah oui ?

Lavi : oui.

Yû : c'est pas plutôt le fait que tu veux un câlin et que lui il en a ?

Lavi : ... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Yû : parce que... ça se voit.

Lavi : c'est pas le plus important (caresse la joue de Sora)

Yû (se lève, gardant Sora dans ses bras)

Lavi (les regarde)

Yû : Lavi, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Lavi : hm... Y à quoi ?

Yû : un peu de tout. Pâtes, légumes... choisis ce que tu veux.

Sora : des pâtes !

Lavi : bon bah des pates

Yû : des pâtes aux épinards ?

Sora : beurk.

Yû : faut manger des légumes aussi. u_u

Lavi : des pâtes au chocolat ?

Yû : -_-"

Sora : oui !

Lavi : mais à une condition. x)

Yû & Sora (le regardent)

Lavi : on va devoir avaler quelque chose que l'on a jamais mangé, soi-disant parce qu'on n'aime pas. ^^

Sora : c'est quoi ?

Lavi : pour toi, ça sera des légumes très très très vert.

Sora : mais !

Yû (lui ébouriffe les cheveux et le met par terre, va cuisiner)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (fait la cuisine)

Lavi (l'enlace par derrière et regarde ce qu'il fait)

Yû (fait les pâtes et les épinards)

Lavi (hume son parfum)

Yû (sourit, met tout à cuire)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (se retourne le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi : ... Je t'aime...

Yû : ... moi aussi...

Lavi (l'embrasse, aux anges)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Sora (rentre dans la cuisine)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (ondule lentement contre lui, taquine sa langue)

Sora : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Lavi : hm rien

Sora : quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Lavi : bientôt (embrasse le cou de Yû)

Yû (regarde où en est la cuisson) : Tu mets la table ?

Lavi : un bisou d'abord

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (met la table)

Sora (s'assoit)

Yû (sert les plats)

Lavi (s'assoit aussi)

Yû : bon appétit.

Lavi : bon appétit ^^

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre (et oui, déjà u_u") la prochaine fic sera plus longue, je vous rassure ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sora (mange en faisant du tri)

Lavi (regarde ce qu'il fait)

Yû : Sora, mange tout s'il te plait.

Sora : mais j'aime pas

Yû : Si tu ne mange pas tout, je te mets en pension.

Sora : non !

Yû (prend la fourchette de Sora) : ouvre la bouche.

Sora (ouvre la bouche, mange en boudant)

Lavi (sourit et arrête de manger à la moitié de son assiette)

Yû (continue de faire manger Sora, jette un coup d'œil à Lavi) : tu n'as plus faim ?

Lavi : et si je te dis que j'aime pas. x)

Yû : -.- (finit de faire manger Sora, et mange sa propre part)

Lavi : tu me menace pas ?

Yû : tu as deux ans ?

Lavi : muh t'es pas marrant, moi je voulais une fessée.

Yû : tss. (emmène Sora prendre un bain)

Lavi : ...

Yû (met ensuite Sora au lit, et revient dans la cuisine)

Lavi (fait la vaisselle, tête basse)

Yû (l'aide)

Lavi (nettoie la table)

Yû : je te trouve bien silencieux.

Lavi : Je... Je suis fatigué.

Yû : tu avais l'air en forme tout à l'heure.

Lavi : hm ça va et ça viens.

Yû : Va te reposer alors.

Lavi : oui (prend sa veste)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (le serre doucement contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (embrasse ses lèvres) : à demain

Lavi : hm tu as un trou demain ?

Yû : entre 11h et 14h.

Lavi : on passera te voir alors.

Yû : d'accord.

Lavi (pose la tête dans le creux de son cou)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (capture ses lèvres)

Yû (participe avec ardeur)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (saisit ses épaules, se frotte contre lui)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (lui retire sa chemise)

Yû (le plaque contre la porte, l'embrasse toujours)

Lavi (caresse son torse, participe au baiser avec fougue)

Yû (enlève son T-shirt, dévore son cou)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, gémit faiblement)

Yû (lui fait un suçon)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque, entour la taille de Yû d'une jambe)

Yû (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi : hh

Yû (embrasse le haut de son torse)

Lavi (respire plus vite)

Yû (caresse son torse, prend un téton entre ses doigts)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (titille son téton, embrasse encore son cou)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir, gémit son prénom dans un chuchotement)

Yû (donne des coups de bassins)

Lavi : hn~ ! (le presse contre lui)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi : hh... Yû...

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (saisit la boucle de sa ceinture, la détache)

Yû (le tire jusqu'au canapé)

Lavi (s'allonge, le regarde)

Yû (vient au dessus, glisse une main dans son caleçon)

Lavi (se cambre, frémissant)

Yû (le caresse)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir, retient ses gémissements)

Yû (embrasse son torse, accentue ses mouvements de main)

Lavi : ah~...

Yû (mordille un téton)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (accélère encore avec sa main)

Lavi (jouit au bout de quelques minutes)

Yû (retire sa main)

Lavi (le regarde, haletant)

Yû (lèche sa main)

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Yû (le regarde ensuite)

Lavi (lui sourit, les joues encore rouge de plaisir)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (se cale contre lui)

Lavi (caresse ses bras)

Yû (ferme les yeux, sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (embrasse sa tempe)

Yû : bonne nuit

Lavi : bonne nuit (dort)

Yû (dort aussi)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (se réveille plus tard)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (se lève en faisant en sorte de ne pas le réveiller, et va faire le p'tit dej)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Yû (revient une fois le p'tit dej prêt, embrasse son front) : debout

Lavi (se réveille et sourit)

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : très bien et toi ?

Yû : oui. (sourit)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

Yû : ? qui peut venir à c'te heure-là... (va ouvrir)

Lenalee : ah enfin ! (entre, les cheveux trempé)

Yû : -.- je t'ai pas autorisé à entrer...

Lenalee : ^^ Sora a oublié son doudou à la maison.

Lavi (se rhabille)

Yû : je lui en ai acheté un autre.

Lenalee : voyons, ça se change pas un doudou et/ (voit Lavi) c'est quoi ça ?

Lavi : salut ^^

Yû : C'est un ami.

Lavi : ...

Lenalee : ah ^^ (va voir Sora)

Sora (dort)

Yû (chuchote à Lavi) : ne lui dit pas pour nous deux, elle est suffisamment insupportable.

Lavi : d'accord.

Lenalee (revient avec le lapin en peluche) : c'est quoi cette horreur ?

Yû : Cette "horreur" plait à Sora.

Lavi (prend son petit déj)

Lenalee : il va faire des cauchemars et qui le garde la journée ?

Yû : Je le mets à la garderie.

Lenalee : laquelle ?

Yû : Celle de la fac de Lavi, comme ça, si il y a un problème, il est rapidement sur place.

Lenalee (regarde Lavi) : tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Yû : quelques mois. * pourvu qu'elle gobe tout. *

Lenalee : comment ça se fait que tu ne me l'ais jamais présenté ?

Yû : parce que je dois te présenter toutes mes connaissances ?

Lenalee : oui, qui te dit que c'est pas un pédophile ?

Lavi : XD

Yû : -.- tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu t'y mets.

Lenalee : je ne peux pas avoir confiance en un parfait inconnu.

Yû : moi je le connais.

Lenalee : eh bien pas moi.

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (rit)

Yû : Bon, tu veux bien repartir ?

Lenalee : oui mais réfléchi pour la semaine prochaine.

Yû : Quoi ?

Lenalee : tu peux venir habiter à la maison quand j'ai Sora. (caresse son torse)

Yû (arrête sa main) : il me semble t'avoir dit que je reviendrais pas.

Lenalee (chuchote à son oreille) : si tu ne reviens pas, je me suiciderai devant ton fils.

Yû (écarquille les yeux) : tu ne ferais pas ça ?

Lenalee : bien sur que si, je préciserai bien à Sora que c'est ta faute.

Yû : ...

Lenalee : réfléchis-y (s'en va)

Yû (referme la porte, s'y adosse, murmure) : putin...

Lavi (vient près de lui)

Yû : Laisse tomber la garde de Sora pour aujourd'hui, je m'en charge.

Lavi : il y a un problème ?

Yû : aucun.

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû : dépêche-toi de te préparer tu vas être en retard.

Lavi (l'embrasse et va à la douche)

Yû (va dans la chambre, regarde Sora dormir)

Lavi (une fois près, vient le voir)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : à ce soir (l'embrasse)

Yû : à ce soir…

Lavi (embrasse son cou et s'en va)

Yû (range ses affaires, et celle de Sora)

Sora (émerge, se frotte les yeux) : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : On retourne vivre chez maman.

Sora : super. ^^

Yû : * ouais... super... *

Lavi (va en cours)

Yû (range tout, charge sa voiture après avoir annulé ses rendez-vous de la journée, et retourne chez Lenalee)

Lavi (par texto) : tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Bis jtm

Yû (répond) : c'est pas possible, désolé.

Lavi : demain alors ?

Yû : ça sera pas possible non plus. En faite, c'est mieux qu'on ne se voit plus.

Lavi : quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Yû : c'est allé beaucoup trop vite.

Lavi : je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Yû (se mord la lèvre) : non, je ne t'aime pas.

Lavi (regarde son portable, les larmes aux yeux)

Yû (s'en veut énormément, soupire longuement et sonne chez Lenalee)

Lenalee (ouvre et sourit)

Yû (ne sourit pas, entre, suivit de Sora)

Lenalee : tu es raisonnable.

Yû : C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Lenalee : ^^ oh mon amour (prend Sora dans ses bras)

Sora (sourit)

Yû (soupire, va installer ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis)

Lenalee : alors Sora, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

Sora : non ^^

Lenalee : qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sora : j'ai joué, mangé une glace, caresser un chat, pris le bus...

Lenalee : c'est papa qui t'a fait faire ça ? ^^

Sora : c'est Lavi.

Lenalee : il était gentil ?

Sora : oui, mais il a pas voulu m'acheter la pizza que je voulais.

Lenalee : oh le méchant, et il était gentil avec papa ?

Sora : oui, il lui faisait des câlins.

Lenalee : des câlins ?

Sora : oui, et il lui faisait des bisous.

Lenalee : ... Où ça des bisous ?

Sora : là (montre ses lèvres, ses joues et son cou)

Lenalee : ... Kanda !

Yû (arrive) : quoi ?

Lenalee : tu couchais avec Lavi !

Yû : pardon ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Lenalee : Sora t'a vendu, pas la peine de mentir.

Yû : je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Lenalee : alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Yû : rien du tout.

Lenalee : tu ne vas pas me faire que c'était juste un ami !

Yû : bon d'accord, on s'est embrassé, rien de plus.

Lenalee : je ne veux plus que tu le vois.

Yû : je lui ai déjà dit...

Lenalee : j'espère. ^^

Yû : tss.

Lenalee : qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant Sora ? ^^

Sora : regarder la télé avec toi.

Lenalee (allume la télé)

Yû : je retourne à mon appart prendre le reste de mes affaires.

Lenalee : ne tarde pas.

Yû : je devrais en avoir pour 1 à 2h. (s'en va)

Lenalee (regarde la télé avec Sora)

Yû (rentre à son appart)

De son coté, Lavi est rentré chez lui pour ne plus en sortir avant un moment.

Yû (rentre plus tard, va tout ranger)

Lenalee (fait la cuisine)

Yû (surveille Sora)

Lenalee : Kanda, Sora, à table.

Ils viennent. Yû reste silencieux.

Le repas passe.

Yû (va se doucher et va dans sa chambre)

Lenalee : pourquoi tu vas dans la chambre d'ami ?

Yû: parce que c'est là que je vais dormir.

Lenalee : pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

Yû : parce que nous ne sommes plus un couple, et je ne t'aime plus.

Lenalee : pff

Yû (va dans la chambre, se met en caleçon et se couche)

Lenalee (va coucher Sora)

Sora : bonne nuit maman.

Lenalee : bonne nuit (va se coucher aussi)

Yû (dort mal)

Lavi (ne dort même pas)

Yû (va travailler le lendemain)

Lavi (reste roulé en boule dans son lit)

Link (téléphone à Lavi)

Lavi ne décroche pas

Link (envoie un texto) : tu es malade ?

Lavi : ... Oui.

Link : bon bah, rétablis-toi bien. Et passe chez le médecin si ça ne va pas.

Lavi (ne répond pas)

Yû (rentre chez lui le soir, prend Sora dans ses bras) : salut toi.

Sora : ^^

Lenalee : enfin rentré.

Yû (la snobe) : tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Sora : oui ^^

Lenalee : Kanda !

Yû : quoi !

Lenalee : déjà tu me parle sur un autre ton !

Yû : je peux dire pareil pour toi.

Lenalee (le gifle)

Sora : non ! Vous battez pas.

Yû : tch'

Lenalee : Sora, tais-toi, ça ne te regarde pas.

Yû : ça le regarde autant que nous.

Lenalee : mouais.

Yû (s'agenouille pour être au niveau de Sora) : Va dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

Sora : ... d'accord.

Yû (embrasse sa joue et se redresse)

Sora (va dans sa chambre)

Lenalee (croise les bras)

Yû (la regarde) : bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Lenalee : on va annuler les papiers de divorce.

Yû : même pas en rêve.

Lenalee : est-ce que tu pense à l'équilibre de Sora ?

Yû : il peut avoir des parents qui vivent ensembles, mais qui ne sont pas mariés.

Lenalee : et alors ?

Yû : Je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter. Déjà que tu te sers de Sora pour que je revienne, n'espère pas que tu en auras plus.

Lenalee : Kanda, j'ai envie de toi (se colle à lui)

Yû : moi pas. (l'écarte)

Lenalee : #

Yû : je n'ai pas été clair quand j'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus ?

Lenalee : après tout ce qu'on a vécu c'est impossible.

Yû : bien sûr que c'est possible.

Lenalee : et tout tes je t'aime, c'était des mensonges ?

Yû : c'était avant. Maintenant c'est différent.

Lenalee : alors tu n'es qu'un menteur !

Yû : si ça te fait plaisir de le penser.

Lenalee : si tu l'es et j'en connais un autre qui doit penser la même chose

Yû : qui ?

Lenalee : à ton avis x)

Yû : Si tu n'avais pas menacé de te suicider, on en serait pas là.

Lenalee : de toute façon je m'en fiche, maintenant c'est lui qui peut se suicider.

Yû : tu es écœurante.

Lenalee : il parait. ^^ (va dans sa chambre)

Yû (va dans la sienne, claque la porte)

Lenalee (se couche)

Yû (se couche aussi)

Lenalee (dort paisiblement)

Yû (ne dort pas)

Dans sa chambre,

Lavi (fiévreux, ne cesse de pleurer)

Yû (se lève tôt, va boire du café)

Lenalee (arrive, pas encore lavée et maquillée)

Yû (finit son café, soupire)

Lenalee : bien dormi ? ^^

Yû (ne répond pas, se resserre du café)

Lenalee : Ça te tuerait de répondre ?

Yû : peut-être -'

Lenalee : -#

Yû (boit sa deuxième tasse)

Lenalee : u.u

Yû (va se préparer)

Lenalee (va réveiller Sora)

Sora (ouvre les yeux) b'jour...

Lenalee : bonjour ^^

Sora (tend les bras vers elle)

Lenalee (le prend dans ses bras)

Sora : je peux aller voir Lavi aujourd'hui ?

Lenalee : pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

Sora : parce que je l'aime bien

Lenalee : hm... D'accord... On verra...

Sora : ^^

Lenalee : il faut que papa soit d'accord. x)

Yû (dans l'entrée) : je vais bosser.

Lenalee : attends, Sora veut te demander quelque chose.

Yû (vient les voir)

Sora : Je peux aller voir Lavi ?

Yû (très surpris) : euh... oui.

Lenalee : On ira tout les trois parce que je ne sais pas où il habite.

Yû : On peut y aller sans toi.

Lenalee : non j'ai envie de mieux le connaitre. ^^

Yû : tss... bon, j'y vais. (va travailler)

Lenalee : ^^

Yû (travaille toute la journée)

Lenalee (s'occupe de Sora)

Yû (à son cabinet, pense à Lavi)

Lavi (est cloué au lit, fièvre)

Yû (l'appelle à midi)

Lavi (décroche sans regarder) : hm ?

Yû : ... Lavi, c'est moi...

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... écoute... je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé...

Lavi : ... (raccroche)

Yû : ...

Lavi (se lève comme il peut et va prendre des médicaments)

Yû (finit sa journée)

Lavi (retourne se coucher)

Yû (rentre le soir)

Lenalee (prépare Sora pour aller voir Lavi)

Yû (les regarde) : Laisse tomber, on n'y va pas.

Lenalee : pourquoi ?

Yû : ... il ne veut pas qu'on vienne.

Lenalee : il te l'a dit ?

Yû : je l'ai appelé ce midi, pour qu'on ne passe pas à l'improviste.

Lenalee : vraiment ?

Yû : oui.

Lenalee : c'est quoi son excuse ?

Yû : je lui ai pas demandé.

Lenalee : alors on y va sinon Sora sera triste.

Yû : on ira ce week-end. Il doit avoir du boulot avec ses études.

Lenalee : bon d'accord ^^

Yû (retire sa veste)

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà ^^ J'ai mis le dernier chapitre plus tôt parce que Yuvifan risquait d'y rester XD

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

La semaine passe.

Yû (prépare Sora)

Lenalee (se fait toute belle)

Yû (emmène Sora à la voiture)

Lenalee (les suit)

Yû (conduit)

Ils arrivent chez Lavi.

Yû (Sora dans les bras, frappe à la porte)

Lavi (s'étant enfin levé, arrive, habillé d'une chemise et d'un short, toujours fiévreux, vient ouvrir)

Sora : Lavi ! ^^

Lavi : ...

Lenalee : salut ^^ (entre dans l'appart)

Yû : ... on ne te dérange pas ?

Lavi : ... Non...

Sora (tend les bras vers Lavi)

Lavi : je suis malade mon cœur (caresse ses cheveux en lui faisant un petit sourire désolé)

Yû : tu as quoi ?

Lavi : ... Je sais pas (disparait dans la cuisine qui est impeccable)

Yû (dépose Sora) : tu n'es pas allé voir un médecin ?

Lavi : pas besoin ça va passer

Yû : ça fait combien de temps déjà ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Yû : Je t'apprécie, c'est une raison suffisante.

Lavi : ... Pff, oublie tes belles idées, ça va passer.

Yû (chuchote) : il faudra que je te parle en privée.

Lavi (le regarde, méfiant)

Yû : Lundi, c'est possible ?

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû : merci.

Lenalee (revient après avoir fouillé partout) : vous parlez de quoi ?

Yû : il est malade. Je lui demandais ce qu'il a.

Lenalee : c'est peut-être parce que tu sors d'une relation et que tu n'as pas le moral ^^

Lavi : ...

Yû (soupire)

Sushi débarque dans la cuisine.

Sora (sourit) : le chat ^^

Lenalee (éternue)

Yû (esquisse un sourire)

Lavi (sort silencieusement de la cuisine et va à sa chambre)

Sora (caresse le chat)

Lenalee (écarte Sora et donne un petit coup de dans le chat)

Sora : mais !

Lenalee : sale bête...

Dans sa chambre,

Lavi (passe une main sur son visage brûlant)

Yû (va voir Lavi)

Lavi (ne l'a pas vu)

Yû : tu devrais vraiment aller chez le médecin

Lavi : non.

Yû (touche son front) : tu prends des médicaments ?

Lavi : ... J'en ai plus...

Yû (l'allonge, palpe sa gorge) : ça te fait mal ?

Lavi : ... Que quand tu y touche...

Yû : tu as mal quelque part ?

Lavi : ...au dos mais j'ai du être allongé trop longtemps dans une mauvaise position.

Yû (le retourne, touche son dos) : tu as mal où ?

Lavi : ...

Yû (continue d'appuyer à certains endroits) : Parle un peu.

Lavi (gémit de douleur à un moment)

Yû : douleur musculaire, tu devrais faire quelques étirements.

Lavi : hm...

Yû : ...

Lavi (s'écarte)

Yû : tu veux qu'on te laisse te reposer ?

Lavi : oui...

Yû : ok. (chuchote) à demain. (sort de la chambre)

Lavi : ...

Lenalee (prend Sora dans ses bras)

Yû : on rentre.

Lenalee (éternue et sort rapidement)

Yû (prend le volant, ils rentrent)

Lavi (va prendre une bonne et longue douche)

Yû (repense à Lavi)

Lavi (pense aussi à Yû)

Le lendemain, Yû appelle Lavi vers midi.

Lavi : ... Oui ?

Yû : on peut se voir ?

Lavi : tu peux venir chez moi...

Yû : ok.

Il va chez lui.

Lavi (lui ouvre)

Yû (entre)

Lavi (va s'affaler sur son canapé)

Yû (s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... il faut que tu sache... je t'ai pas quitté de plein gré...

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : Lenalee menace de se suicider devant Sora si je reste pas avec elle...

Lavi : ... Mais c'est une folle...

Yû : on est d'accord sur ce point...

Lavi : ... Alors ça veut dire que... (le regarde)

Yû (le regarde aussi)

Lavi (chuchote tout bas) : tu m'aime ?

Yû (sourit) : oui.

Lavi (les larmes aux yeux, se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui, le berce)

Lavi : ... Je t'aime tellement...

Yû (embrasse son front) : je suis désolé... mais il faudrait que tu m'oublie...

Lavi : ... Non...

Yû : pour la sécurité de Sora, il ne faut plus qu'on se voit.

Lavi : Mais faut l'interner et ça sera fini.

Yû : Mais il a besoin de sa mère...

Lavi : ...

Yû : tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un qui pourra t'aimer sans contrainte.

Lavi : ... Yû...

Yû : encore désolé... (se lève et part)

Lavi : ...

Yû (retourne travailler sans grande motivation)

Lavi (se renferme sur lui-même)

Yû (rentre chez lui le soir)

Lenalee : Kanda !

Yû : hm ?

Lenalee (lui saute au cou)

Yû (la repousse)

Lenalee : pourquoi tu me pousse mon amour ?

Yû : j'en ai marre de me répéter. Je ne t'aime plus.

Lenalee : ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on s'aime et on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Yû : non, c'est faux.

Lenalee : bien sur que si.

Yû : tu es fatigante. Je ne t'aime pas, fais-toi une raison.

Lenalee (prend Sora dans ses bras, étrange)

Yû (les regarde)

Lenalee (prend un couteau)

Yû : Lâche ça tout de suite !

Sora (le regarde sans comprendre)

Lenalee : aime-moi !

Yû : Lâche ce couteau !

Lenalee : non

Yû : mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Lenalee : je t'aime, tu m'appartiens.

Yû : je ne t'appartiens pas.

Lenalee : si la preuve (met le couteau sur la gorge de Sora)

Yû : arrête ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais ne lui fais rien je t'en pris.

Sora (tremble)

Lenalee : je veux que tu m'aimes.

Yû : d'accord, mais éloigne ce couteau de sa gorge.

Lenalee (baisse le couteau) : je veux aussi que tu le tue.

Yû : quoi ?

Lenalee : Lavi.

Yû : et après je serai condamné pour meurtre, ça t'avance vachement.

Lenalee : non après on restera tous les deux ici et on fera plein d'enfants.

Yû : on pourrait simplement déménager.

Lenalee : mais je veux qu'il meurt d'abord.

Yû : je ne peux pas le tuer, ni lui ni personne d'autre.

Lenalee (chuchote) : alors je le ferais moi-même. (éclate de rire)

Yû : si tu le fais, tu me perdras aussi.

Lenalee : non toi, tu dois m'aimer !

Yû : si tu le tue, je me suicide. Laisse-le tranquille et je ne le reverrais jamais.

Lenalee : mais ça ne serait pas marrant sinon.

Yû : si tu m'aime vraiment, le simple fait que je reste avec toi devrait te suffire.

Lenalee (rit et embrasse Sora)

Sora (a toujours un peu peur)

Yû (regarde attentivement ses faits et gestes)

Lenalee (caresse doucement la joue de son fils avec la lame)

Yû : Lenalee... S'il te plait, arrête.

Lenalee (le regarde, sourit)

Yû : range cette lame et j'appelle le notaire pour annuler le divorce.

Lenalee : fais-le maintenant (entaille la joue de Sora)

Sora (crie, se débat et pleure)

Yû : arrête Lenalee !

Lenalee : c'est mon enfant !

Yû : c'est le notre ! Comment tu peux oser lui faire ça ? On est tout pour lui !

Lenalee (le blesse un peu plus)

Yû (prend le téléphone, appelle le notaire)

Lenalee (retire doucement la lame)

Yû (met le haut parleur pour qu'elle entende tout, il dit au notaire qu'ils veulent annuler le divorce, le notaire leur demande de venir dans deux jours)

Lenalee (Lâche Sora, satisfaite)

Yû (prend Sora contre lui, essaie de le calmer)

Lenalee (se prépare à sortir)

Yû : reste ici.

Lenalee : pardon ?

Yû : ... Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour si tu n'es pas là. [prêt à tout pour protéger Lavi]

Lenalee : on le fera plus tard (lui sourit et part)

Yû : putin... (prend le téléphone, appelle Lavi, le met en haut parleur pour pouvoir soigner Sora)

Lavi (voit que Yû essaye de l'appeler, jette son portable plus loin)

Yû : putin Lavi, répond... (soigne son fils, ressaie d'appeler)

Lavi : ...

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, Lenalee se rend au compteur et le détruit. Toutes les lumières s'éteignent.

Lavi (se lève et va à tâtons à la salle de bain)

Yû (s'inquiète beaucoup, appelle la police, leur donne l'adresse de Lavi)

Lenalee (entre silencieusement dans l'appart)

Lavi (allume une lampe torche mais se fige en entendant des pas)

Yû (fait ses bagages et ceux de Sora)

Lavi (éteint la lampe torche)

La porte de la salle s'ouvre malheureusement.

Les sirènes des voitures de police se font entendre, les premiers véhicules s'arrêtent et les policiers entrent.

Lenalee (se jette sur Lavi, le poignarde à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant le tuer)

Lavi (se débat comme il peut, hurlant de douleurs)

Les policiers arrivent, arrêtent Lenalee, appellent une ambulance et tentent d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Lavi (haletant, perd rapidement connaissance)

Il est emmené à l'hôpital, la police amène Lenalee au poste et contacte Yû qui se rend à l'hôpital avec Sora.

Lavi (est dans le coma et a besoin d'une machine pour respirer)

Yû (assit sur une chaise à côté, Sora sur les genoux, guette son réveil, et prend sa main)

Lavi (ne réagit pas)

Yû : ... Je suis désolé... C'est moi qui devrais être à ta place... (serre davantage sa main) je t'aime Lavi.

Lavi (a la main qui tremble)

Yû (le regarde) : Lavi...

Lavi (son visage se crispe)

Yû (caresse sa joue) réveille-toi s'il te plait.

Lavi (ouvre difficilement les yeux à cause de la lumière)

Yû (sourit) : Lavi, tu es enfin réveillé. (serre sa main)

Lavi (cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis le regarde)

Yû (sourit tendrement puis appelle les infirmières)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, épuisé)

Les infirmières prennent plusieurs notes, lui transfusent d'autre poche

Yû (attend)

Elles s'en vont.

Lavi (respire lentement)

Yû (berce Sora, ne quitte pas Lavi des yeux)

Lavi (se rendort)

Yû (dort peu sur sa chaise)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard)

Yû (a les yeux rivés sui lui)

Lavi (lui fait un petit sourire)

Yû (prend doucement sa main) : ça va ?

Lavi (fait lentement oui de la tête)

Yû (caresse le dos de sa main)

Lavi (sourit et regarde Sora)

Sora (a des points de sutures sur la joue)

Lavi (lève difficilement son bras pour le toucher)

Yû (l'arrête) : repose-toi.

Lavi (referme les yeux)

Yû (caresse son visage)

Lavi : hh... Yû...

Yû : Chut... repose-toi. Je reste ici.

Lavi : ... Je...

Yû : attend d'être rétabli avant de dire quoi que soit.

Lavi : ... (pose doucement sa main sur son cœur en le regardant dans les yeux)

Yû (prend sa main, sourit)

Lavi (pense que soit il n'a pas compris soit c'est pas réciproque)

Yû (embrasse son front) : je t'aime aussi.

Lavi (a un petit soupire de soulagement)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Sora (sur le lit d'à côté, se réveille) : papa...

Yû (va le prendre dans ses bras)

Lavi (les regarde comme il peut) [il peut pas trop tourner la tête]

Yû (revient près de Lavi) : Regarde Sora, Lavi est réveillé.

Sora (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (lui fait un petit sourire)

Sora (sourit aussi)

Lavi (lui fait un petit coucou de la main) [et zut à Yû doudou s'il veut pas qu'il bouge]

Sora (lui rend son coucou)

Yû (assoit Sora à côté de Lavi)

Lavi (se tourne un peu vers lui)

Sora (tend les bras vers lui)

Lavi (l'attire avec beaucoup de douceur contre lui)

Sora (pose sa tête contre son épaule)

Yû (les regarde tendrement)

Lavi (le serre un peu contre lui, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (se rassoit sur sa chaise)

Sora (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (tend une main vers Yû)

Yû (la prend)

Lavi (murmure) : ..Le... Hh..nalee .. ?

Yû : Elle est en prison. Elle ne vous fera plus rien à Sora et toi.

Lavi (ferme les yeux, rassuré)

Yû (caresse le dos de sa main)

Lavi (sourit et s'endort à nouveau)

Les jours passent. Les points de suture de Sora sont retirés, et Lavi peut quitter l'hôpital

Lavi (se rend à son appartement)

Yû & Sora l'accompagnent.

Lavi : ... (hésite à entrer)

Yû (prend sa main) : trouvons un autre appart, je viendrais chercher tes affaires.

Lavi : ... Avec mon chat ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi : ... D'accord mais je veux juste aller voir un truc dans ma chambre...

Yû : quoi donc ?

Lavi : ... C'est personnel /

Yû : d'accord... Je reste là.

Lavi (l'embrasse, le serre contre lui) : non viens avec moi...

Yû (va avec lui, le tient par la main, et son autre main tient celle de Sora)

Lavi (se fige devant la salle de bain)

Yû (le remarque, va fermer la porte)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ta chambre est par là non ?

Lavi : ... Oui... (y va)

Yû (s'arrête à l'entrée de la chambre)

Lavi : ... Tu peux entrer (soulève le tapis et retire une des lattes du parquet)

Yû (s'approche)

Lavi (en sort une boite à chaussure customisé mais hésite à sortir ce qu'il y a au fond du trou)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ... Sora, ferme les yeux

Yû (prend Sora contre lui, l'empêchant de regarder)

Lavi (sort dvd, magazines, boite et autre pas très nets)

Yû (regarde tout)

Lavi (lui sourit, très gêné et va mettre tous ses "jouets" dans la table de nuit)

Yû (relâche Sora quand tout est rangé)

Lavi (remet le sol en place et prend la boite en carton)

Yû : il y a quoi là-dedans ?

Lavi : plein de chose, une partie de mon enfance, mon adolescence, mes premiers amours, mes déceptions etc...

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : ... Ça va ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ... Ça ne t'ennuie pas trop que je la garde ?

Yû : garde ce que tu veux. Je ne vais rien t'imposer.

Lavi (sourit, pose la boite sur le lit et vient dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Sora (curieux, va ouvrir la boîte)

Lavi (blottit contre Yû, le regarde)

Sora (ouvre la boîte et regarde tout ce qu'il y a dedans)

Yû : Sora, laisse ça.

Lavi : laisse, C'est pas grave

Dans la boite, il y a : beaucoup de lettres d'amour, des photos, une paire de lunettes de soleil, l'emballage du préservatif qu'il a utilisé pour sa première fois et une petite boite à musique.

Sora (regarde absolument tout)

Yû (l'arrête) : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Sora.

Sora : mais...

Yû (embrasse sa joue) : En plus, c'est l'heure de rentrer.

Lavi (referme la boite, les regarde)

Yû (prend Sora par la main) : tu viens ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête et vient près d'eux, la boite dans les bras)

Ils retournent dans l'ancien appart de Yû (il l'avait pas vendu) et installe Sora devant des dessins animés, et va cuisiner.

Lavi (laisse la boite au salon et rejoint Yû)

Yû (cuisine (quoi, on s'en fout ^^))

Lavi (derrière lui, caresse ses hanches)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit) : Lavi, y'a un temps pour tout.

Lavi : j'ai plus le droit de t'embrasser ?

Yû : je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais attend que je finisse. (continue de cuisiner)

Lavi (s'écarte un petit peu et le regarde faire)

Yû (met tout à cuire, lance le minuteur, et vient près de Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe aussitôt)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (caresse son dos, puis ses fesses)

Lavi (frémit de plaisir sous ses doigts)

Yû (dévore son cou)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Yû (reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (les dévore)

Yû (colle leurs bassins)

Lavi (se frotte à lui, gémit doucement)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (accentue ses mouvements)

Yû : aah~

Le minuteur sonne.

Lavi (éteint le tout sans se décoller de Yû)

Yû (chuchote) : on mange, on met Sora au lit et on reprend, ça te va ?

Lavi : oui... Hh... (reprend rapidement son souffle et va chercher Sora)

Yû (met la table et sert tout le monde)

Sora (s'assoit)

Lavi (s'assoit aussi)

Ils mangent, Yû va donner un bain à Sora, et le met au lit.

Lavi (l'attend sur le canapé)

Yû (vient se mettre sur ses genoux)

Lavi (lui sourit, embrasse son cou)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (lui enlève sa chemise)

Yû (retire son haut)

Lavi (le presse contre lui)

Yû (embrasse son torse)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû : Silence~. (mordille un téton)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre pour ne plus gémir)

Yû (continue de malmener son téton, et caresse son bas-ventre)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir)

Yû (défait la ceinture)

Lavi (se déshabille rapidement pour libérer enfin son érection)

Yû (le caresse sensuellement)

Lavi : hh... Hmm~

Yû (l'embrasse pour atténuer le son, accentue ses mouvements)

Lavi (se cambre, dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (va plus vite avec sa main)

Lavi (agrippe son dos, tremblant de plaisir)

Yû (l'allonge mieux sur le canapé, se déshabille)

Lavi (le regarde, les yeux brillant d'excitation)

Yû (presse leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, gémit doucement)

Lavi (murmure son prénom)

Yû (embrasse son cou, glisse sa main entre ses cuisses)

Lavi (écarte les jambes, s'offre à lui)

Yû (caresse son intimité, et le pénètre lentement d'un doigt)

Lavi (retient un cri de pur plaisir)

Yû (fait quelques doux mouvements, puis ajoute deux doigts en plus)

Lavi : hhha~...

Yû (retire lentement ses doigts, capture ses lèvres et le pénètre en douceur)

Lavi (crie entre ses lèvres, le serre contre lui)

Yû (caresse ses hanches, attend un peu avant d'onduler lentement en lui)

Lavi (ses gémissements étouffé par les lèvres de Yû, bouge son bassin et l'accompagne)

Yû (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (rejette sa tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier de joie)

Yû (va plus profondément en lui, heurte sa prostate)

Lavi (un cri de jouissance lui échappe)

Yû (accélère encore, met une main sur la bouche de Lavi)

Lavi (se tend à cause du plaisir)

Yû (fait de rapides vas-et-viens encore quelques minutes et jouit dans un râle de plaisir)

Lavi (est en pleine extase)

Yû (se retire, reprend son souffle)

Lavi (enlève la main du Yû sur sa bouche)

Yû (le regarde, souriant)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (l'embrasse, et s'écarte)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (enfile un caleçon, et va voir si Sora est réveillé, mais il dort comme une souche, Yû revient près de Lavi)

Lavi (s'est mis sur le ventre, épuisé)

Yû (se met à cheval sur lui)

Lavi (sourit tourne la tête vers lui)

Yû : un p'tit massage ? (pose ses mains sur ses épaules, et le masse)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (le masse soigneusement)

Lavi : hm

Yû (embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (frissonne)

Yû (continue son massage)

Lavi (commence à somnoler)

Yû (arrête, s'allonge contre lui et dort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

**FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir fini cette fic et à demain (ou ce soir si je suis courageuse) pour la suivante ^^

Review ?


End file.
